Such exhaust gas treatment devices have, in principle, the problem that the treatment volume, i.e., especially the volume of the exhaust gas treatment unit, shall be increased for an increasingly better exhaust gas treatment, while, on the other hand, the space available for installing such exhaust gas treatment devices in vehicles decreases.